


yellow and blue

by yeolissoft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Prince Park Chanyeol, Red White & Royal Blue AU, they break the rules lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: This is the story of how yellow and blue meet, fall in love, and make a beautiful, colorful mess.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms, flashfics





	yellow and blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people♡  
> This is yet another story I wrote for tiny sparks. c:  
> I really enjoyed writing this lil fic, as 'Red, White & Royal Blue' is one of my favorite books. I tweaked the story a little and you don't have to know the original story, to understand what is going on in this one. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

The big and colorful painting in front of him made Baekhyun think, yes, maybe that was how life was supposed to be. And then he held up the spray bottle to make the graffiti even more radiant. A bubbly giggle escaped his lips. God, his life had been so boring, he should do stuff like this more often.

“See, I told you, you would love it.”

The magazine shoots and newspapers made Prince Chanyeol seem like a stiff, arrogant, and tall dude. Like those boys, he had to deal with during his riding and french lessons. He was nothing like that.

When Baekhyun met Chanyeol he was sure he would get bored of him way too soon. They were supposed to be friends, or at least look like friends for the paparazzi that followed them around all day. Baekhyun was ready to have this over the second he met him. It wasn’t his fault that their country had an issue with their neighbor kingdom. And yet, the hard publicity work always seemed to be his responsibility. “It’s ‘cause you are my pretty, little prince, sweetheart. They all love you!”, had his mom said once. 

Looking at him now, made him change his mind. He looked nothing like the photos his mom had shown him weeks ago. He was pretty and free, a large grin splitting his handsome face. There were no photographers anywhere, it was just them. Baekhyun should be awkward with him, but he felt comfortable - Chanyeol made him feel like home.

“What are you thinking of, hm?” - “Huh?”

And why did he have to be so much taller than him? Baekhyun had a weak heart for tall guys but Chanyeol just made his heart melt in general. “Hm my prince, what is going on in here?” A gentle tap followed right next to his eye. Chanyeol was looking at him with his big doe eyes, brows raised in a questioning way. “I don’t know, I’m just thinking of how we’ll get in so much trouble.” 

Chanyeol looked like he was about to protest but Baekhyun was ready to shut him up. “Oh, you think I care about getting in trouble?” A confused little noise left Chanyeol’s rosy, plump lips. “Prince Chanyeol, you know _nothing_ about me.” Yes, he knew nothing, but Baekhyun wanted him to. He wanted him to ask more, to take more.

They stared at the graffiti for a long time. “Do you think it’s finished?” Baekhyun wasn’t sure. It was messy but so beautiful. And still, he felt like something was missing. Something that would make the graffiti _theirs._

“Can you come here?” Now that Chanyeol was standing right in front of the colorful wall, he felt his knees weaken. The boy was looking ethereal, shining with all the reds, yellows, and pinks behind him. Maybe Baekhyun was a little in love.

He started spraying again and this time Chanyeol didn’t know what was going on, but he let it happen without making a scene. Once he was done he smiled brightly. “Look, it’s you!” And he felt even more proud when he received a hearty laugh from the taller. Now there was a blue outline of a tall silhouette in the middle of the colorful mess. “Now it’s ours, Chanyeol.”

“Hmm, maybe not quite yet, come here Baek.” One second later he was standing in front of the wall just like Chanyeol had been a few minutes ago. The other seemed to use bright yellow and to Baekhyun it didn’t make sense, didn’t he want to match with him?

“Done, what do you think?” Surprised, is what he felt like looking at his own silhouette. Bright yellow was meeting dark blue. It honestly looked beautiful and Baekhyun felt himself gasping for air. 

“I used bright yellow because yellow makes me happy.”

He snapped his head back to the taller, where he was already looking at Baekhyun. Was it cheesy to say that Baekhyun felt like everything just stopped for a second? The world around them suddenly felt unimportant to him. The noises from the cars that drove on the highway, they were close to, seemed to move even further away. 

All Baekhyun could focus on was the pretty boy right in front of him. The boy who was able to show him how beautiful and full of color life could be. Endless school lessons and political talks with his parents - he thought that was what his life was gonna be until he was gray, old, and wrinkly. He had never planned to meet someone so special, had never planned to fall for another boy, even less, another prince.

Maybe he should go and thank his mother for setting him up in a platonic way. He was sure his mom hadn’t planned for her son to fall in love. But here he was, enclosed in Chanyeol’s arms, while their lips smoothly moved against each other’s. This was definitely one of his prime moments in his eighteen years of life. 

But every beautiful scene had to end and once he felt the flickering lights, he knew nothing good was about to happen.

Paparazzi might have been the worst kind of people Baekhyun knew and here they were taking photos and probably even videos of his first-ever kiss. Baekhyun felt anger rise, his face an anxious pale white. “Hey, let them be.” A warm hand caressed his cheek. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how he should ignore them. The looks and flashing lights were annoying and made him feel weird in the worst way possible. But then Chanyeol spoke up again and suddenly Baekhyun’s cheeks lit up in a pink blush.

_“Let’s give them something to cry about for weeks.”_

Then Chanyeol was kissing him again, _and wow_ , Baekhyun couldn’t care less about the difficulties they were about to face. All he cared about was the tall, adorable boy wrapping him up in his arms.

And the rest didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot.♡
> 
> Maybe leave a comment? c:
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeolissoft)


End file.
